Baby carriages of the type provided with a so-called reclining mechanism capable of freely changing the relative angle of a seat portion, i.e., seat floor and back rest, or for folding the seat portion in connection with a folding operation of the baby carriage's main body are known.
Recently, such a baby carriage has been manufactured in such a way that the main body thereof can be separated from the seat portion, and only the seat portion for the baby can be carried as desired. With such a baby carriage, the seat portion associated with the folding operation of the main body is collapsible to a compact form.
However, with such baby carriages, the seat portion has been folded within a collapsible range of the back rest standing from the rear end of the seat floor, so that the seat portion with the back rest standing as straight as possible may be accommodated in the main body of the baby carriage.
Since the back rest and the seat floor cannot be folded nor accommodated in the main body of the baby carriage with the back rest drawn near to the seat floor so that the back rest is superposed on the seat floor, the whole configuration of the folded baby carriage is not as compact as possible.